Padfoot, Moony, Snivellus and Old Grudges
by keg2015
Summary: One shot. Set in Order of the Pheonix Sirius isn't dead. Sirius and Snape get into a fight and poor Remus gets pulled in.


**Setting: Order of the Phoenix**

**Harry never had the vision of Sirius being tortured and never went to the Ministry, Sirius lives - this story is set shortly after the argument on Christmas.**

**Summary: While at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Sirius and Snape get into a fight over the past and Remus gets pulled in**

**I own nothing, all rights go to JK Rowling**

* * *

Chapter One

While sitting around the long kitchen table in Grimmauld Place, Remus and Sirius took turns drinking from their glasses of firewhiskey and picking at whatever monstrosity Kreacher had made for them. Remus knew exactly how much Sirius hated being left inside the house and being left outside of what was going on in the order. Sirius, even in youth, was always in the inner circle with everyone, and first in line for battle. The weight of being in seclusion was pushing strongly down upon Sirius's shoulders.

As Sirius went to refill his glass, Remus put a hand out to stop him.

"Come on Padfoot, you know that isn't going to help." he said in his lecturing voice. The voice Sirius was all too familiar with.

"Well Moony, it isn't as though I have anything else to do right?" asked Sirius in a scathing tone.

Lupin sighed heavily, "Sirius, you are being the best member of the order possible, and the best godfather possible by staying here, out of trouble and out of sight." When Sirius appeared to ignore him, Remus said the one thing he knew would do the trick.

"Don't you think Harry has been through far enough, especially recently, without his godfather being sent _back _to Azkaban?"

At the mention of his godson Sirius perked up immediately. "Harry? Have you spoken to him recently, is he alright? ... What do you mean 'especially recently' what's happened?" he asked quickly.

"Calm down padfoot, I talked to Dumbledore and Harry is fine, he's just been, erm ... having a bit of time with Umbridge." Remus replied quietly

"Bloody Hell REMUS! Stop being so cryptic, and tell me what that toad has done now?" he demanded

"The toad has done nothing that young mister Potter didn't ask for or deserve." replied a low smooth yet gravelly voice.

Remus and Sirius turned immediately toward the direction the voice came from. When they turned they were greeted by cold black eyes, greasy hair, and billowing black robes.

Severus Snape walked slowly further into the kitchen, all the while holding his hand over the pocket that held his wand. With Snape's entrance Sirius's expression turned from concern for his godson to loathing at his old enemy.

"Snape" Sirius sneered "I don't remember inviting you in."

"You didn't, Black." Snape said simply "Dumbledore asked me to come here and remind you to continue with your generous contributions to the order by keeping up with all the housekeeping for headquarters."

After ending his statement Snape smiled a sadistic smile as Sirius's face flushed in anger.

"It would be in your best interest Snivellus, not to insult me without Lucius Malfoy's robes to hide behind." Sirius stated calmly yet .

Severus's jaw tensed immensely at the use of his old school nickname and Remus desperately attempted to hold in a laugh.

"Ironic of you to speak of hiding when _you_ haven't come out from under your rock in over six months, Black." Snape paused. "Then again it is typical of you to follow commands like the canine you are.. Still awaiting the order to be let out of your cage from your long lost leader?"

With the taunt about James, Sirius stood up so quickly his chair fell backward and practically ran towards Snape - wand pointed at his throat. Snape's eyes bulged and flashed with anger and slight cautiousness as his own wand was knocked out of his hand. Remus also stood up quickly, but kept his distance. He knew better than to get in the way of Sirius when he's angry.

"Allow me to make one thing _very clear_ Snivellus," Sirius began as his voice shook with anger, "James was ten times the man and the wizard you could ever even wish to be, you coward. And those traits which made him loved by so many, have been passed onto his son, _my godson, _who even at the age of fifteen shows considerably more talent, heart, courage and bravery that you could hope to possess you snake. You may have everyone else fooled, but don't think for one second that I've forgotten Severus, the man that you _really_ are. Even if no one else wants to recognize it, I know exactly what you desperately try to cover up on that arm."

Sirius's free hand came to grab Snape's lapels bringing him dangerously closer. Sirius began once again in a low, intimidating voice. "I see you exactly as you are _Severus. _You're still that scared little git who used to be hung upside down in the courtyard everyday until one of your 'death eaters in training' would come get you down. And now that you have the slightest amount of power you decide the best way to use it is to pick on children in an attempt to feel better about yourself - If James was alive he would've murdered you years ago for your treatment of Harry, if Lily hadn't reached you first. You have gotten away with it for entirely too long Snape." Sirius sneered at his name "Now that I am in Harry's life you can rest assured that if I hear anything from Harry concerning you, you will be going against me and it would do you well to remember that, that is something you don't want."

Snape took a shaky breath as he seemed to regain his nerve, he pushed Sirius's hand off of his robes. "Oh how touching Black, I am very sure that, James would be so pleased to know that his only son is being looked after by a lying convict who even at his age cannot even begin to fathom how to act like an adult. As for young Potter, he is exceedingly arrogant, only shows bravery when he believes it will add to his fame, and is every bit the swine his father was."

Sirius's hand gripped his wand so tightly his knuckles were now white, and even the ever-patient-and-tolerant Remus began to clench his jaw.

Snape continued, "As for your remarks about cowardliness, if my memories serve me correctly, your 'Fearless Leader' would only attack me when it was four on one and as for that mat-"

"_Do NOT_ pretend as though your hands were clean in that matter Severus" interrupted Remus "You seem to be overlooking all those hexes you sent James's way. I will admit that the way we behave when we were children, was wrong -" Sirius scoffed, wand still pointed at his enemy's throat.

"Remus, don't apologize on my behalf, I have no regrets." Said Sirius smugly "Now Snape, I recommend strongly that you turn and leave my home immediately before I really lose my temper."

Remus had to smile in pride as his best friend acting responsibly for once, he began to believe that his new role as godfather had helped Sirius to change.

Snape took a step backward, away from Sirius - all the while Sirius never lowered his wand. Snape put about a foot of space between himself and Sirius, before he could turn away to leave, he couldn't resist firing off one last insult.

"Well Black, I can't exactly say I'm surprised. Your words were always hollow without James to give you the backbone to fulfill your threats." Snape said with a smile, fully pleased with himself.

Before Remus could move even a step to intervene, Sirius had thrown his wand to the side and charged at Snape with full force until his right fist connected with his cheek, creating a loud BANG! and sending Snape sprawling to the floor. Remus crossed his arms once again and leaned back against the wall - this was what he expected all along, and this time .. Snape truly got what he deserved.

Sirius wasn't finished quite yet, while Snape was still lying face down on the floor, Sirius grabbed his back collar and seemed to lift him up one-handed and carried him toward the front door. Sirius slammed him against the door and Severus slid down until he was in an awkward sitting position. His hair thrown about and sticking to his face in places, his large nose showing a clear break and gushing blood down his chin, his eye quickly swelling and turning a deep purple color with the eyebrow above it, split.

Sirius bended his knees so that he was on Snape's level and leaned toward him.

"Get the fuck out my house," Sirius whispered menacingly "And stay the fuck away from my godson."

Sirius opened the front door and left the room, fighting his instinct to throw Snape out on the front steps. As he walked back toward the kitchen he heard the front door loudly slam and Sirius wore one of signature smirks.

As he entered the kitchen, Remus was holding two glasses full of amber liquid aloft in his hands. Sirius took one, clinked his glass with his friend's and simply said "Cheers."

**The Next Day**

Professor Snape was the source of gossip all day, he showed up to class with a badly broken nose and an eye so black it was swollen shut. Harry was saying a silent prayer of praise to whoever gave Snape such a beating.

* * *

There you have it folks!

I'm really on a kick for the Marauders right now. I don't know why but, I just want to write a million stories about Sirius Black alone - maybe I have a crush.

Big shout out to: NormyMellark99, xoRossxoRikerxo and CammieLunaCullen who have been reading and reviewing like crazy. Also a big thanks to everyone who has followed any of my stories recently. I will be updating 'The Past and the New Generation' and 'Until the End' very soon!

I received a PM full of Questions about Harry Potter and this is my attempt to answer them!

**Who are your favorite adult characters?**

_Sirius Black, Mad Eye Moody, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Aberforth Dumbledore, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Rubeus Hagrid_

**Favorite Book?**

_It switches based on my mood - they are all amazing, Go J.K Rowling._

**Favorite Professor?**

_I loved most all of them but especially Professor McGonagall, and ... Firenze when he taught Divination_

**Favorite Hogwarts Class?**

_Charms, Transfiguration, Divination._

**Favorite Evil Character?**

_I honestly wanted to torture Umbridge, I wanted Bellatrix Lestrange to die a terrible death, Fenrir Greyback scared me the most (NIGHTMARES) if you don't understand why -reread everytime he's mentioned and go look him up on Google Images._

**Favorite Hogwarts ghost?**

_Peeves of course! I love, love loved reading about The Bloody Baron and The Grey Lady - such good backstory._

**Favorite House?**

_I like them all with the exception of Hufflepuff, they don't have any particularly great traits, How did Cedric get sorted in there again?_

**Favorite Qudditch Position?**

_Beater definitely._

**Favorite Deathly Hallow?**

_If I could have any, it would be the cloak of invisibility._

**Which Harry Potter character are you most like?**

_ I am a mixture of Tonks and Ginny_

**Would you have fought in the Battle at Hogwarts?**

_Yes!Yes!Yes! I'd be on the front line - until I saw the spiders ... then I'd move toward the back._

**Which Harry Potter death was the saddest?**

_I cried for a very long time when Sirius died, that broke my heart. Then in Deathly Hallows when he reappeared with the resurrection stone - the flood gates reopened.__ I cried when Dumbledore died because I knew that his death was just the beginning of many. I sobbed until my chest hurt when Fred died, to this day, every time I read about it in the books or watch the Weasley's cry over him in the films I still lose it._

* * *

I love these kind of questions! So if there are any questions you guys would like to ask, I'd love to answer them - it doesn't have to be Harry Potter!

Thanks once again to everyone

xoxo


End file.
